This invention relates generally to the art of laundering bags and more specifically to a laundering bag with a reinforcement structure to maintain it in an uncollapsed state.
Various laundering bags exist within the prior art for use during the cleaning process. One such bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,739 to Martin et al which specified a washing bag for drapes or curtains, the design of which incorporates an auxiliary compartment for accommodating the hooks or other attachment elements used to hang the fabric.
Another bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,482 to Lyon wherein an open-mesh bag is used to enclose and to protect garments during the washing process.
Whereas the prior art provides various laundering bags, the need for improvement in design and construction materials exists, particularly to allow the bag to be maintained in an uncollapsed state.